Personal Valet to the Arrow
by Rennie75
Summary: This one-shot is a somewhat short, somewhat fluffy "bonus scene" for episode 2x20 (Seeing Red, US airdate 4/23/14)! Spoiler Alert - this is my take on how Oliver got up to the Club for that final showdown scene. Definitely Olicity and hopefully fun!


**Personal Valet to the Arrow**

**AN** – This was suggested by LightningPrincessR and is dedicated to her but as usual I can't guarantee you'll like the results my friend! TBH, I don't think it's quite as funny as you wanted but I enjoyed it so I hope you do too! I also hope everyone else enjoys it! :) As previously noted, this is a "bonus scene" from episode 2x20 Seeing Red so there are spoilers for that episode; however, this particular scene is a somewhat unlikely addition and pure Olicity!

**DISCLAIMER** – I would love to lay claim to Oliver but alas I cannot – CW's Arrow belongs to others.

* * *

Felicity kept a hold of Oliver's hand that was draped over her shoulder as she tried to keep them from falling over. He still couldn't put his weight on the injured leg and she was struggling under the added weight - there was no getting around the fact that all that muscle was heavy. She huffed lightly then stepped back and watched as he remained propped against the table for the moment.

She wasn't surprised when he decided to get dressed as the Arrow so he could do his part and even though she didn't agree, she helped him anyway. She pulled the drug bottle out and had just started measuring the appropriate dosage when he took it and injected himself. She then turned away as he limped toward the back to get dressed. Felicity paced nervously as she thought about all that could go wrong and she remained lost in her thoughts until she heard him call her name.

"Felicity." Oliver called out more loudly the second time even as he cursed himself for needing her help. The drugs had taken care of the pain but had not allowed his knee to bend.

"What's wrong-" Felicity stopped speaking and burst out laughing. Oliver was seated on one of the bathroom benches, shirtless, boxes briefs only, with his green leather pants in his hands. He was glaring at the pants as if they were somehow to blame for the fact that his injured leg wouldn't bend but he quickly switched the glare to her as she laughed.

"Felicity, if you even-" Oliver growled but then stopped as Felicity's laughter grew louder. Despite the gravity of the situation he found himself fighting a smile. He also realized that while he wasn't embarrassed he was a little unnerved by her presence even though he was the one who had called for her. Oliver didn't know why but he wanted her a little on edge too…at the very least, he wanted her to stop laughing.

"I imagined saying this to you under different circumstances - platonic circumstances, of course." He grinned when Felicity finally stopped laughing. She was caught between embarrassment and anger now and he watched as she nervously pushed her glasses up higher before the anger won out and she glared at him. Oliver smothered his grin and continued to tease her, "I need your help with my pants."

Oliver was deliberately vague but as Felicity's eyes dropped down to his lower body he suddenly no longer felt like teasing her. He was caught off guard by the tension that invaded his body, the awareness. Felicity was his partner, Sara was his girlfriend, and all of their lives hung in the balance – _focus_, Oliver reminded himself. Despite all of the logical reasons, Oliver couldn't look away as Felicity's eyes traveled slowly back up his body and he was completely mesmerized as her mouth opened slightly and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Felicity tried to find the humor of the situation, she even allowed her mouth to open so she could ramble inappropriately but no words came out and she ended up running her tongue over her lips instead. She stared into Oliver's eyes as they darkened with an emotion that she couldn't begin to process. She wasn't surprised by the tension that invaded her body as she had always been more aware of Oliver than was strictly appropriate but she chastised herself anyway. _Focus Felicity - Sara, Roy, Thea_. Felicity took a deep breath and tried to shake off the sensual lethargy that seemed to weigh down her limbs.

"What? No green boxers?" Felicity would have liked to say she spoke the first words that came to mind but in truth the words bypassed her brain entirely and just spilled out. She would also have liked to say she didn't look back down at his grey boxer briefs but she did. Felicity blushed and opened her mouth to ramble but Oliver interrupted her.

"I only wear those on special occasions." Oliver was grateful Felicity found the humor again as it seemed to break the spell that had kept him from speaking, from moving, from thinking. He wanted to keep them on track so he continued the banter even though he knew this was yet another thing they wouldn't talk about, another footnote in their relationship that wouldn't be acknowledged again.

"I really don't think you should go but I understand why you want to as Thea needs protection but-" Felicity moved forward to help him even as she argued against his choice. The words as always were her protection, this time they were a barrier that allowed her not to think about the fact that Oliver wasn't wearing any pants. Despite all his past injuries, despite his tendency to walk around shirtless, she had never seen Oliver without pants and Felicity found it difficult to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing any right now.

"I'm not going just to protect Thea." Oliver ground out the words as he took a seat again and Felicity started working the tight leather up his injured leg. He tried to focus on the distraction the conversation offered but he was intensely aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing any pants and that it was the first time Felicity had seen him without them. He found himself staring at Felicity's blond head as she worked; however, when she paused and turned to speak to him he was then staring into her bright eyes.

"What do you mean...oh, Roy." Felicity put the pieces together quickly but didn't resume working. She kept her eyes on Oliver's as she tried to think of something to say, something to ease his burden. "Sara was wrong - Roy isn't lost like Slade and you aren't the person you were on the Island either."

Felicity wasn't sure if her words would help but she felt the need to dispute Sara's assessment on both accounts. She hadn't been there to hear their first conversation about killing Slade on the Island but she had heard the one tonight. Felicity knew Oliver wanted Sara to be better and she supported that but she didn't support any compromise between them that made Oliver darker, that took him back to who he had been when he first came home, or that punished him for trying to be better.

Oliver continued to stare at Felicity even after she stopped speaking. He knew Sara knew him well or at least knew the darker side of him but Felicity saw the lighter side of him, she saw the man he wanted to be. He knew he wasn't the same man he was on the Island but he also knew he wasn't the same man who had first returned home. Oliver had struggled to find the light when he first came home and he struggled still but it was Felicity's own light that drew him, inspired him, and helped him become better. "Thank you Felicity."

Felicity smiled when Oliver spoke softly and placed a hand over hers as she understood the meaning, the importance of his words. She took a moment to focus on the light shining out of him and she knew he would always try to do the right thing just as she knew she would always support him even if she didn't agree with his version of right. She knew it was selfish but she didn't want him to be the Arrow tonight, she didn't want him to try and stop Roy without killing him. Ashamed of the thought, Felicity dropped her eyes and found herself staring at their joined hands and she immediately blushed. She hadn't made much progress on his pants so their hands rested just above his knee...on his naked skin.

Oliver saw to the second Felicity stopped thinking about the past, about the danger upstairs, and instead focused on his pants or lack thereof. He clamped his mouth shut to prevent even a chuckle escaping - this woman was his respected partner and she was his light, even if that light was currently bright pink.

He no longer felt like laughing though when she leaned over him to work on the other leg. Her new position forced her breasts against his leg and Oliver froze. He knew he could finish getting dressed now and knew she would realize that soon enough but for now he remained silent and still so she would continue her ministrations.

Felicity tugged the leather up his other leg even as she tried to ignore the feel of Oliver's muscular thigh against her chest. He radiated heat, and Felicity was distracted as she realized that he was so very hot, so very hard. Felicity eyes widened and she froze as she suddenly realized he no longer needed her help. Feeling her face heat further, Felicity backed slowly away as if sudden movements would somehow make the situation worse..._as if that's possible_, Felicity thought with a grimace.

When she finally stood up, Felicity kept her eyes lowered as she spoke, "I guess you can take it from here, huh?" She chuckled nervously but that ended on a gasp when Oliver stood quickly. As she hadn't thought to move back they were only inches apart as he pulled his pants up. With her eyes lowered Felicity followed the movement until she shut her eyes and counted down to start over. _3...2...1..._

"Thank you Felicity." Oliver's voice was lower and rougher than he intended when he repeated the words. He swallowed with difficulty then reached out to hold her elbow and force her to meet his eyes.

Felicity did meet Oliver's eyes and she smiled as she responded. "Go bring Roy back safely." Despite her own worries and fears about Roy, Felicity didn't want him to be another ghost haunting Oliver.

She took several steps back but didn't turn away as Oliver finished dressing. Without thought, Felicity trailed her eyes back down his body and she somehow knew the image of Oliver without pants was going to haunt her now. When she looked back up she realized he was now fully dressed but he was still watching her. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed his smirk – it was the same half smile he sometimes wore when she spoke inappropriately and the words just slipped out.

"I guess I can add Personal Valet to the Arrow to my resume now."


End file.
